One-sided Love
by blcsseom
Summary: "Karena kau cukup kusimpan dalam hati saja. Sebagai rahasia. Tidak lebih." { GOT7 - JJProject aka Bnior. RnR, juseyo? }


**One-sided Love  
** **Ficlet.**

" _ **Karena kau cukup kusimpan dalam hati saja. Sebagai rahasia. Tidak lebih."**_

 **JB x Junior  
** **BL, Angst, and Alternative Universe**

* * *

Seoul, South Korea.  
May 25, 2015, 2:00 PM.  
Im Jaebum's side story – 1st POV.

Ketika aku menolehkan kepala, irisku kembali memperlihatkan bayanganmu yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku- ditambah dengan senyuman manis yang sangat menawan. Sayang, pertahankan senyuman itu, aku menyukainya, dan aku sangat yakin semua orang menyukainya.

"Hei, Jinyoung. Moodmu sedang bagus?"

Hanya sekedar sapaan basa-basi yang aku lontarkan. Perlahan, aku duduk di bangku taman dan diiringi oleh pemuda yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai; Park Jinyoung. Seperti biasa, dia tersenyum sangat lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih.

"Hyung."

Aku meringis dalam hati. Apa aku hanya sebatas hyung dimatamu, Jinyoung?

"Mark.. Mark bersama Jackson."

Kedua sudut pipi Jinyoung melengkung ke bawah. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ingin rasanya aku memarahinya dan menyadarkannya. Tapi malah aku yang tersadar, Jinyoung teradiksi oleh Mark. Dan aku- teradiksi oleh Park Jinyoung. _Aku mengerti, Jinyoung. Ketika orang yang kau cintai sudah beribu-ribu kali menyakitimu tetapi kau tidak bisa berhenti mencintai orang itu. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya_.

Perlahan tanganku melingkar di pundaknya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan nyaman nan hangat. Satu-satunya yang aku bisa berikan padanya. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Aku tidak bisa memberikan solusi lagi.

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu, Jinyoung. Mark itu bajing-"

"Tidak! Mark tidak seperti itu!"

Aku tau, begitulah responmu. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menutup mulut, melihatmu menangis dalam kepedihan, melihatmu menangis di dalam pelukanku. Jinyoung, sadarlah, ada yang terluka selain dirimu. Bajuku kembali dibasahi oleh tangisan Jinyoung. Tanganku terangkat, mengusap-usap punggungnya agar dia bisa berhenti menangis.

Sungguh, demi apapun, aku sangat membenci pria yang sudah membuat Jinyoung seperti ini. Kau tau, bajingan? Membuat Jinyoung tertawa dan tersenyum bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Setelah aku berhasil membuatnya bahagia, kau malah merusak semuanya.

Isakan demi isakan terlontar dari bibir Jinyoung, tanganku kembali bergerak, mengangkat dagu pemuda manis ini secara paksa.

"Jinyoung, lihat aku."  
 _Jinyoung, lihatlah aku dan cintaku._

"Banyak orang yang mencintaimu selain Mark."  
 _Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Mark_

"Kau harus bisa melepaskannya."  
 _Lupakan dia dan move on._

"Kau tidak mau sakit hati lagi, kan?"  
 _Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi._

"Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah kau bisa melupakannya."  
 _Karena aku, pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Lebih dari apa yang Mark lakukan._

Tangisan itu semakin lama semakin mereda. Lega rasanya, sakit hatiku pun sudah mulai berkurang. Tiba-tiba suara dering handphone mengusik moment kamim berdua. Telepon Jinyoung, rupanya. Pemuda manis itu dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya denganku dan langsung mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Dari percakapan singkat yang aku dengar, aku tahu siapa itu. Telepon dari Mark.

"Hyung, terima kasih. Mark sudah ada di depan taman. Dia mengajakku dinner malam ini sebagai tanda minta maafnya. See you tomorrow, hyung!"

Belum sempat aku berucap, Park Jinyoung sudah berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya. Dan kembali dalam kesendirian.

 _Sedekat apapun aku mencoba, selalu ada sekat di antara kita yang berisi fakta; kita tidak merasakan hal yang sama.  
_ _Aku tak bisa mengintip isi kepalamu dan menebak apa yang tengah kau rasakan. Tak apa, biar aku mencintaimu dari sini saja. Tenang, cintaku tak akan membahayakanmu.  
_ _Tapi aku masih ingin berada disini, sambil berharap suatu hari nanti kau menghancurkan sekat itu. Semoga suatu waktu nanti, kau akan mengerti. Di balik punggungmu ada aku, sedang mencintaimu dan menunggumu,_

… _setiap hari_

… _sendirian._

* * *

 **Fyuh, finally.**

 **Saya kembali dengan ficlet JJProject aka Bnior!  
** **Lagi-lagi, ficlet yang saya buat sangat kacau. Saya membuatnya dalam waktu satu jam, dapat ide tiba-tiba , langsung saya tulis dan langsung saya publish 8') Jangan lupa RnR, ya!**

 **Oh and- Happy 3** **rd** **Anniversarry JJProjecct! #3YearsOnTimeWithJJProject /throws confetti/  
** **Gak kerasa mereka udah debut selama 3 tahun. Couple yang satu ini bener-bener shippable. Duh.**


End file.
